Taco Bell 2 with Jon Gabrus (LIVE)
"Taco Bell 2 with Jon Gabrus (LIVE)" is Episode 86 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with Jon Gabrus. "Taco Bell 2 with Jon Gabrus (LIVE)" was released on January 26, 2017. Synopsis For the Doughboys' foray into the Bay Area, actor and comedian Jon Gabrus (High and Mighty podcast, Guy Code) joins to discuss his favorite restaurant, Taco Bell, and to contemplate mortality. Mitch gets a hometown surprise. Recorded live at the Eureka Theatre at SF Sketchfest. Nick's intro On November 3, 1957, the Soviet spacecraft Sputnik 2 rocketed into orbit. Just 32 days earlier, the launch of Sputnik 1 had blindsided American intelligence and fired the starting pistol in the Space Race. But Sputnik 2 distinguished itself from its unmanned predecessor with the inclusion of a passenger: Laika, a stray dog trained to be the first living being in space. From the beginning, Soviet scientists had cruelly booked the terrier a one-way ticket, but plans to euthanize Laika by dispensing poisoned food before oxygen ran out went away when the cooling system malfunctioned and the terrified dog cooked to death in her orbiting tomb. Still, the mission was a scientific triumph and while Sputnik is in the history books, at the time, it's dog-manned follow-up, Muttnik, was an even bigger factor in motivating the panicked U.S. government to act, demonstrating the advanced state of the U.S.S.R.'s space program versus America's non-existent one. As the Americans formed NACA, later becoming NASA, locations were chosen for its facilities: Cape Canaveral, Florida for its launchpad; Houston, Texas at the insistence of LBJ for mission control; and less famously, the Los Angeles suburb of Downey, California, for the construction of modules and rockets. Downey had become one of the nation's most productive aircraft manufacturers during World War II and would go on to assemble craft for the Apollo program and the Space Shuttle. And Downey also proved culturally influential in its connection to two fast food juggernauts. It's the home of the oldest operating McDonald's, the first with the famous "golden arches," as well as the birthplace of the world's largest Mexican chain, whose founder claims to have invented the hard shell taco. Thirty years after its first location opened, the south-of-the-border franchise made another dog famous: Gidget - the chihuahua cast as a Spanish-speaking dog with a single-minded craving for Mexican cuisine, indicated by her famous four-word catchphrase. Gidget starred in dozens of commercials for the taco chain from 1997 to 2003, vastly elevating its profile in a struggle just as combative as the Space Race: the Fast Food Wars. The canine actor Gidget was euthanized in 2009, but like the canine cosmonaut Laika, is today immortalized for a noble performance in the compulsory service of mankind. This week on Doughboys: yo quiero Taco Bell. Fork rating They seem to have all eaten the same order (above). Mitch's Hometown Surprise Instead of one of their food games, Nick put together a video with a bunch of Mitch's friends from Quincy, MA. Then a number of them were in the audience, and came out to surprise Mitch. There was supposed to be a Snack or Wack with some 7-layer dip Nick bought at a truck stop, but they ran out of time. Instead, they handed the dip to some audience members. Roast Spoonman Quotes #hashtags no hashtags tonight :( Photos (via @doughboyspod)